


Dear Daddy

by Valeria_Penhallow



Series: Prompts KakaIru [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sexo, daddy - Freeform, explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Prompt 3: dear daddyKakairu Lemon + daddy kink(Plot? What plot!?)





	Dear Daddy

 

**DEAR DADDY**

**(PARTE ÚNICA)**

 

Kakashi abrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con su pareja. Nada más pasar adentro, suspiró, sintiendo una sensación de alivio y felicidad fluir por todo su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje. Desde hacía dos semanas, cada dos o tres días volaba de una ciudad a otra, apenas con tiempo suficiente para coger el siguiente avión. Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Su niño, Iruka, no lo sabía, pero Kakashi había preferido hacer aquel exhaustivo maratón a cambio de otras dos semanas de vacaciones que había logrado arrancarle a su jefa. Tsunade, por supuesto, había luchado con uñas y dientes para que uno de sus mejores peones no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la rubia era perfectamente consciente de que, mientras Iruka estuviera de por medio, no habría nada que Kakashi no  fuese capaz de hacer. Así que simplemente se limitó a ejercer de capitana del ejército espartano y hacer sufrir a su empleado como castigo por su insubordinación.

Kakashi se adentró en el apartamento mientras se aflojaba por el camino la corbata. Se extrañó un poco de que estuviera todo a oscuras, dado que solo eran las diez de la noche, pero se limitó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, la habitación de la cual surgía la única luz prendida en la casa.

Unos deliciosos, aunque tímidos, gemidos le hicieron parar en seco. Kakashi conocía ese timbre aterciopelado, el mismo que Iruka empleaba cuando Kakashi se había hundido por completo en su interior y restregaba con lentitud asfixiante sus testículos contra su trasero, haciendo en círculos, su verga ensanchando aún más la entrada ya abusada de Iruka, que se agarraba a su espalda, arañándola.

 La sangre empezó a calentársele al punto de la ebullición, su pene hinchándose solo de pensar lo que debía estar haciendo su niño. Kakashi se asomó por la puerta y, en efecto, la imagen frente a él era más que deseable. Iruka se encontraba tirado sobre la cama boca arriba, solo vistiendo un jersey blanco, propiedad del propio Kakashi, que le quedaba a todas luces grande, y una de esas braguitas de encaje negro que tanto adoraba llevar Iruka. El jersey estaba subido hasta encima de sus tetillas, completamente sonrosadas y ligeramente hinchadas. Iruka mantenía sus piernas completamente abiertas, las braguitas ligeramente retiradas mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su propio falo, que sobresalía por encima de la fina lencería, y un vibrador colocado en el interior de esa pequeña y deliciosa entrada le hacía temblar.

Kakashi llevó una mano a su entrepierna, tratando de colocar el gran bulto de tal forma que no le incomodara, pero era imposible. Iruka simplemente era… Era como un maldito ángel, con su sedosa piel canela completamente erizada por el placer, contrastando hermosamente con el blanco de las sábanas y el jersey, que solo acentuaban su belleza: sus ojos completamente cristalizados, seguramente por querer eyacular, y su cabello de ébano completamente alborotado. Pero lo mejor de todo era el cardenal que todavía perduraba en el interior del muslo de Iruka, ahora ya solo una pequeña y ligera marca, comparado con lo que se había encargado de dejarle dos semanas atrás.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Kakashi abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba desvergonzado la escena frente a él.

―Iruka-kun… Debería darte vergüenza… ¿Cuál es la regla número 5?― le preguntó. Iruka, que había estado completamente ido hasta el momento, pegó un brinco al ver allí a su pareja, observándole sin ningún tipo de pudor. Un sonrojo aún mayor del que ya era portador oscureció sus mejillas, y gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos.

―N-no te tocarás sin el permiso de papá…― gimoteó― ¡P-pero…!― trató de explicarse, pero, de pronto, Kakashi estaba a su lado, obligándole a cerrar las piernas uniéndole las rodillas y dándole una fuerte nalgada.

―Los niños malos deben ser castigados…― le susurró el peliplateado en el oído mientras se sacaba la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y empezaba a desabrocharse los botones. Una de sus manos fue hasta el vibrador y marcó la máxima potencia. Iruka empezó a temblar con fuerza, casi convulsionándose, retorciéndose sobre la cama. Por un momento, aquella sensación de cosquilleo que se esparcía desde sus ingles hasta sus pies, haciéndole enroscar las puntas de los dedos… Esa sensación previa a correrse le azotó, pero no pudo; la mano de Kakashi presionaba contra la cabeza de su sexo, impidiéndole eyacular. Iruka sollozó, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

―¿Quieres correrte, Iruka-kun?― le preguntó Kakashi, con ese tono de voz grave y rasposo tan sensual. Kakashi observó el vibrador aún a toda potencia ser prácticamente succionado por el ano de Iruka, haciendo la erección del castaño crecer levemente, para su doloroso placer. Iruka asintió mientras gruesas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas; gemidos roncos y casi desesperados saliendo de entre sus labios.

―Mmmm… Pero es que te has portado mal… Has roto una de las reglas… No puedo dejar que te corras sin más, amor.― le dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa.

―Pero es que… Te echaba de menos, papi. Han sido dos semanas sin ti y te necesitaba… Vi tu jersey blanco en el armario y simplemente olía a ti, y no pude soportar… ― admitió Iruka con la voz rota, desviando sus preciosos y brillantes ojos avellana completamente avergonzado. Kakashi sintió que se derretía por dentro. Iruka era demasiado lindo. Quiso lanzar un grito de júbilo por enésima vez solo de pensar que un dulce, sexy e inteligente universitario de 20 años realmente hubiera estado tan interesado en un hombre como él, de ya 40 tacos. Kakashi nunca olvidaría la sensación de verdadero amor que lo embargó cuando Iruka le confesó que le amaba. El pobre había estado tan asustado por la reacción de Kakashi que se puso a llorar cuando supo que el peli plateado se sentía del mismo modo… Y ni que decir tiene de cómo se sintió cuando un día propuso el Daddy kink e Iruka simplemente sonrió, de esa manera tan erótica, como un ángel corrompido por el placer. Dios… El Cielo existía.

―Así que echabas de  menos a papá…― susurró Kakashi, buscando los labios de Iruka con los suyos, besándolos con parsimonia; con su mano libre retiró el vibrador del interior de Iruka, que se sintió vacío de pronto. El más joven asintió con timidez, aún resoplando gemidos de dolor y placer contenidos; la mano de Kakashi sin moverse ni un ápice del miembro de Iruka, manteniendo férreo control sobre la situación.

―En ese caso, papá tendrá que hacer una excepción, ¿verdad?

Kakashi se desabrochó los pantalones con su mano libre, sacando su gran miembro ya completamente erecto, teñido de un furioso rojo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Iruka observó aquél miembro con mirada hambrienta, abriendo las piernas en señal de invitación; su boca empezando a salivar y sus pezones poniéndose aún más duros solo de pensar en aquella deliciosa verga enterrándose en su culo, deslizándose entre sus nalgas buscando su entrada; aquella gruesa cabeza abriéndose paso entre sus paredes, llenándolo por completo con su grosor y longitud, haciéndole sollozar solo de pensar en el par de centímetros que separaban aquél falo de su próstata, una diana tan fácil de alcanzar para alguien del tamaño de Kakashi… Por eso Iruka siempre se corría tantas veces cuando hacía el amor con Kakashi; era simplemente imposible no hacerlo.

Kakashi le dio un nuevo azote, deleitándose en el gemido ronco que escapó de la garganta de Iruka y el bonito tono rojo que adornó rápidamente sus nalgas. Entonces, le dio otro, y otro más, y otro, hasta que la piel enrojecida estaba tan caliente y sensible que Iruka podía sentir el tacto de la palma de Kakashi incluso cuando ésta ya se alejaba de su trasero y se encaminaba hacia su cabeza, para entrelazar sus dedos entre las suaves hebras castañas y levantaba la cabeza de Iruka para poder besarle mientras posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de Iruka y lo penetraba de una sola estocada. Iruka grito extasiado, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de Kakashi, rasguñando la blanca piel sin contemplaciones. Kakashi gruñó, sintiendo las uñas de Iruka enterrarse en la piel de su espalda, arañando una buena porción hasta los glúteos de Kakashi, rasguñándolos también, gozando de aquellos duros músculos que se flexionaban con cada estocada.

―Te amo, papi, te amo― le decía entre gemidos Iruka, rozándole los labios, casi aullando cuando Kakashi retiró su mano de su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo con ternura, a sabiendas de que estaría completamente adolorido e hinchado.

―Córrete para mí, Iruka-kun― le pidió Kakashi con voz tan ronca que parecía la de una fiera. Kakashi se incorporó, apartando sus manos del miembro de su pareja para poder ver con total claridad su falo entrar y salir de su amante con estocadas profundas, deslizándose con facilidad entre aquellas nalgas de piel suave y enrojecida, abiertas para él pese al elástico de encaje negro que trataba de cubrir la erección de Iruka. Kakashi tomó entre sus dedos la lencería negra de un tirón, colocando el elástico entre los testículos de Iruka. Iruka se retorció de placer, gimiendo sin parar, sabiendo que estaba cerca; costándole ahora más eyacular después de que Kakashi le hubiera retenido durante varios minutos.

Kakashi decidió otorgarle su deseo, y sus estocadas se volvieron más certeras, la gruesa cabeza de su falo empezando a martillear contra ese dulce punto dentro de Iruka con mortal precisión y fuerza, y el interior de Iruka, de pronto, se estrechó a su alrededor hasta casi no dejarle salir de nuevo. Ambos se corrieron, Kakashi dejándose caer sobre Iruka. Cuando por fin hubo recuperado el aliento, Kakahi se incorporó nuevamente para poder ver cómo la entrada de Iruka se contraía, dejando salir su semen, que se escurría por la deliciosa curva de aquellos glúteos. Kakashi no pudo aguantarle las ganas y, simplemente, llevó su boca hasta ellos, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo el camino hasta la entrada de Iruka, chupando el perineo.

Iruka, desde su posición, empezó a gemir nuevamente, su cuerpo aún demasiado sensible después de tantos azotes y caricias. El castaño se apoyó sobre sus codos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder gravar en su memoria la imagen de aquella cabellera plateada entre sus piernas, la de aquellos ojos negros clavados en los suyos, sin perderse ni uno de los gemidos que salía de su pequeña boca. Kakashi finalmente metió su lengua en el ano de Iruka, disfrutando de su sabor unido con el de Iruka. Sus manos fueron nuevamente hasta la lencería negra que portaba Iruka. Con una de ellas, Kakashi estiró hasta volver a aprisionar de forma deliciosamente tortuosa los testículos de Iruka y, con la otra, empezó a masajear nuevamente el miembro de Iruka que, entre la boca y los hábiles dedos de Kakashi, no tardó en volver a despertar.  Iruka gimió ante las sensaciones, deleitándose con el tacto de las frías y grandes manos de Kakashi, de su lengua…

Iruka tomó la mano de Kakashi que estiraba de la lencería y la llevó hasta su boca, deslizando entre sus labios dos de sus dedos. Kakashi alzó la mirada, y solo de ver a Iruka mirándole a través de las pestañas mientras lamía sus dedos de forma lenta, recorriendo con su lengua toda la longitud, sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Se puso en pie rápidamente, quitándose los pantalones en el proceso. Iruka ya estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, su rostro frente a la entrepierna de Kakashi, visiblemente hinchada una vez más.

El castaño levantó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando a Kakashi con una mirada hambrienta, pero esperando el permiso de su papi obedientemente, siempre complaciente.

―¿Quieres complacer a papá, Iruka-kun?

―¿Puedo?― quiso saber con voz suave.

―¿Cómo podría negarme a mi dulce niño?

Iruka tomó el miembro de Kakashi entre sus manos, acercando sus labios hasta el glande, metiendo la puntita de su lengua entre la capa exterior de piel del prepucio y la cabeza de aquel caliente falo. Kakashi tembló ante la sensación, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de Iruka, tomándole del cabello y empujando, obligándole a tomar su miembro hasta la garganta. Iruka sintió su erección crecer ante la ligera violencia, adorando la sensación de tener la boca llena de aquél pedazo de carne, con la nariz hundida entre el blanquecino vello púbico de Kakashi. Aspiró con profundad el aroma a almizcle. Iruka bombeó su cabeza, finalmente retirando el miembro de su boca, las manos de Kakashi completamente enredadas en su cabello, pero ya sin empujar, sino acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

Iruka subió la mirada. Kakashi demostraba arrepentimiento por haber dejado salir su lado más bien salvaje sin previo aviso. El peliplateado no era muy expresivo, pero Iruka había aprendido a distinguir sus estados de ánimo, y la forma en la que fruncía los labios de forma tan pronunciada y el modo en que mantenía los músculos de la espalda tensos le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Iruka sonrió con dulzura. De haberle pedido cualquiera de sus parejas anteriores que llevaran a cabo el Daddy Kink, Iruka se hubiera negado en rotundo, pero, simplemente, con Kakashi se sintió completamente natural dar ese paso. Kakashi era un protector nato. Podía no ser la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero era cariñoso y atento de un modo que muy pocos lograban comprender. E Iruka había aprendido más pronto que tarde que adoraba tener a aquél grandullón a veces un poco cascarrabias pendiente de él a cada segundo.

Iruka mordisqueó ligeramente la verga de Kakashi, intentando que el peliplateado olvidase esa sensación de culpabilidad que le recorría cada vez que era demasiado bruto con Iruka. Volvió a engullir la polla de Kakashi, deslizando su lengua alrededor, delineando las venas que la surcaban cada tanto. Kakashi gimió, e Iruka llevó una de sus manos a su pene, tratando de aliviarse a sí mismo.

―No― le detuvo Kakashi casi sin voz― Esta vez quiero que te corras solo con el placer de tu culo― le dijo. Tres dígitos de Kakashi accedieron a su ano, rebuscando entre sus paredes. Obviamente, no eran capaces de llegar hasta tu próstata, pero solo la sensación de estar completamente abierto, su ano completamente destensado y con semen de Kakashi aún escurriendo entre sus nalgas, su boca llena con la polla de Kakashi…

Iruka engulló la verga de Kakashi una vez más, tragándosela hasta el fondo, como si quisiera alcanzar sus testículos, que masajeó con sus manos. Kakashi se corrió dentro de su boca, las sensaciones demasiado ya para él. Iruka tragó todo, mientras Kakashi metía otros dos dedos en el ano de Iruka, bombeando erráticamente su mano hasta que, finalmente, Iruka también se corrió.

Pasados unos minutos, mientras aún recuperaban el aliento, Kakashi tomó entre sus brazos a Iruka para llevarlo hasta el baño. Una vez la bañera estuvo llena de agua caliente y jabón, Kakashi se metió en su interior, colocando a Iruka entre sus piernas y contra su pecho. El más joven había quedado tan exhausto y relajado que sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse pesadamente, más aún con las manos de Kakashi ofreciendo dulces caricias sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo con ternura sus brazos y pecho a la vez que le enjabonaba.

―¿Todavía me echas de menos, Iruka-kun?― le preguntó Kakashi en un susurro contra su oído, depositando un pequeño beso allí.

―No, papi… Ya no.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 


End file.
